12 Missions for WRO
by Leia1
Summary: Yuffie's run-ins with Vincent Valentine while on missions of the WRO. First part is a little set up for the on coming awkwardness that is their relationship. Total Yuffietine. Chapter 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

12 Missions with WRO

Mission 1 The Remnants of Deep Ground: Part one.

It all started at Seventh Heaven, Yuffie thought to her self. Well that wasn't really true. It really all started with Cloud opening up a coffin in Shinra manor and finding a lovely, all be it grumpy vampire looking fellow named Vincent Valentine whom with the help of the others of Avalanche saved the world three times over with Yuffie by his side. At the time Yuffie really didn't give much thought to her actions. Calling Vincent non stop and babbling on his voice mail, fallowing him around when he was round, trying her best to make him laugh (she got a few chuckles from time to time, which was something), pulling pranks on him, just to name a few of their interactions.

Yuffie looked at the picture in her hand it was of her and Vincent at Seventh Heaven Tifa had taken it when both of them weren't looking, right after the defeat of Kaji, Yuffie was laughing and pulling on Vincent's blood red cape. As Yuffie looked at the picture Vincent didn't look mad at her he looked more questioningly amused. Maybe that's why she did it all. Chased after that man again, again, and again. Just to see him smile. It wasn't until recently she'd even discovered her own feelings. She'd laughed when the thought first crossed her mind, 'Me!!? and Vinnie?! Ha ha brain!'. But as she grew more in to a woman she found herself being able to met his gaze less and less but it wasn't so awful and awkward until he'd showed up one day at Seventh Heaven. The oddest thing about that day was that it so ridiculously normal of a day.

It was a cold November day, about year after Omega and he smelled like the rain. Something wild and free Yuffie had mused to herself, as much as Vincent put on the torchured soul bit he did what ever the hell he wanted, when the hell he wanted to. That was something Yuffie could admire, freedom. He took a seat next to Cloud at the bar whom was in a good mood mainly due to the fact that he, Cid and Yuffie had been doing their jobs of being Seventh Heaven's best customers.

"Vincent!!" All three had cheered when he walked threw the door. Vincent had stopped in her tracks looking for a second he looked like he was going to turn tail and run. He knew one member of Avalanche drunk was trouble, three was....well he'd rather have to face Deepground soliders then this. He sighed and a took his seat anyways.

"Good God damn it man! Good to see ya!" Cid yelled over Yuffie and Cloud.

"Thank you Cid." He looked up to see Tifa's ever smiling face. "Tifa."

"Hey Vincent, what will it be, honey?" Tifa used pet names for everyone in their bazar family that was Avalanche Vincent had gotten use to it.

"Red Wi...."

"Oh like Hell! He's drinking with us you know that!" Cloud yelled in a jovial tone grabbing Vincent by the neck and pulling him in a what Yuffie like to call a "Bro-hug". Vincent sighed 'Great that means whisky.....damn it" Vincent thought to himself.

"Crown!!!" All three cried out in union. After Yuffie's Crown battle cry Yuffie's eyes fell to the bar not really know what to say to the gunman today was the day that she for once didn't wonder what he was doing, if he was okay, if he had changed he's number ....again. And here he was just when she'd felt something shift inside herself here he was, again. But on a lighter note he'd leave with out saying "good-bye" soon again.

Cloud and Cid chattered mainly at not with Vincent whom was sipping he glass of crown on the rocks. He wasn't doing shoots again that's how he found out Chaos wasn't really gone for good. Maybe it wasn't chaos but one of the other four demons but he really didn't care to find out.

Tifa was eyeing up the uncharacteristically quite Yuffie. Yuffie met her eyes Tifa mouthed 'You okay?'.

Yuffie nodded and sipped on her glass making a face that make Tifa giggle. That was when Yuffie started listening in on what the boys were babbling about, Oh the things alochol did to people.

"Vince, where you livin' these days? You still need to stop by Rocket Town, need to see you're ugly fuckin' mug more, Vincent" Cid punched Vincent's arm in a friendly manner.

"I've been staying and restoring Shinra manor." Vincent said.

"Well shit that's all you been doing? Thought you'd be off hell I don't know doing vamp shit." Cid side wavering a bit as he stood up.

"Fixing up a creepy old mansion isn't "Vamp shit?"" Tifa questioned winking at Vincent to let him know she was joking, not like Tifa had a mean bone in her body, unless you crossed her.

Cloud had caught the gesture and in a fit of half playful drunken jealously grabbed Tifa and kissed her across the bar. Tifa pulled away blushing and giggling. Yuffie loved her friends to death, however they sure had a way of making it blindingly apparent to her that she was single. Vincent rolled his eyes.

Cloud turned to Vincent looking very pleased with himself. "So any lady in your life?" he asked with out a second thought.

Yuffie nearly feel out of her chair while sitting still. Cid did fall over and muttered "...damn it..." on his way down.

"CLOUD!" Tifa barked eyes nearly shooting laser beams out of her eyes. It was a known secret among Avalanche that Yuffie was starry eyed over Vincent for going on five years now. A known secret to everyone save for the people in question.

Yuffie felt about the size of a five year old 'Oh god what if he says yes? Even worse what if he says no and that stupid hope comes back'. Yuffie was sure her face matched Vincent's cape right now.

"What?! I can't ask a question to my......." Cloud turned to met Tifa's eyes then silented in Tifa's wake of rage.

Vincent appeared to be completely unaffected by Cloud's question he was a normal enough question for a normal conversation for normal people. Vincent couldn't really bring himself to play along. He chuckled "No Cloud, there's no one. As it turns out the monster doesn't get the girl and what fool would want me as I am now? Humph..." Vincent said looking at his claw.

Yuffie didn't know what it was about it time, maybe it was the two last times he didn't say good-bye, maybe it was the five shots of whisky, maybe it was the first time in a long time that she hadn't thought about him a whole day, then he goes and shows up, maybe it was the fact that he'd just unknowingly called her foolish, but today was the day that was enough. She raised her glass to her lips and slammed the golden liquid that burned it's way down her throat and in to her vains to was like a kick start to her anger.

"OH HELL I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yuffie yelled slamming down her glass.

"Now look what you did!" Tifa said in her famous whisper yell through her clenched teeth to Cloud. Cloud just looked confused. Cloud was not alone in his confusion Vincent had gone still in a shock.

"Yes, Vincent what happened to you sucked, sucked real bad, okay? We get it!" Yuffie said raising up from her sit to face him stepping over Cid who was still on the floor watching the whole scene play out. "I'm sorry your girl friend screwed you over but she was a JACKASS!" Everyone was still in shock you couldn't cut the tension in the room with a chainsaw. At this point the entire bar had for the most part gone still. "Yeah I said! And I'll say it again. Lucrecia was a fucking JACKASS! I'll prove it!" Yuffie pulled out cell phone. "I'm googling Hojo! Fuck that guy...."

Vincent face had gone from shock to anger but Yuffie was too drunk or to pissed for his death glare to have any effect on her what so ever. "I don't see the point in ...." Vincent started.

"AH-HA! Got it! And I'm not asking you!" Yuffie turned her back on him, for a minute he thought it was over, Oh how very wrong he was. "I'm asking them!" Yuffie all but stormed up a table full of girls, had Yuffie been a normal girl Vincent would have said they were Yuffie's peers but peers had a chance in hell at winning a fight. The girls looked at Yuffie in near terror as she came up to them. "Excuse me I need a favor." The girls all relaxed a little when Yuffie's voice had softened for them. "I need you guys to play a quick game of 'would you rather?'."

Like they were going to say 'no', a blond girl in the middle actually smiled and answered "Sure."

Cid took Yuffie's seat next to Cloud. "Shit you're in for it now she's got recuits!" Cid chuckled until Tifa hit him in the back of the head.

"Okay would you rather fuck that guy right there." Yuffie said pointing directly at Vincent whom could only glare, he was too in shock to shoot her. Some of the girls blushed coyly other suggestively quirked there brows. "Or this guy!" Yuffie handed her phone over to the blond and all the girls huddle around it.

What happened next did nothing short of shock Mr. Valentine. All five of the girls at the table scream in union "EEEWWWWWEE!!! "

The Blond in the middle looked at Yuffie "What is this some kinda joke? Like that would ever...." Yuffie gave the girl a knowing look it was a mystical silent language in between females that only they fulling understood "Oh my god that's happened?!"

"Yes he's ex!" Yuffie said throughing up her arms in the air. "She chose THAT guy." Yuffie said point at her phone.

Once again all the girls exclaimed "eeewwweee..."

"This guy looks like he belongs on that Megan's law web site!" A mousy looking brunette chimed in some of her cohorts laughing.

Another one of her friends licking an napkin "I can't get the taste of that picture out of my mouth!" All of them bursted in to laugher. Tifa was trying her damnest not to laugh herself she pour Vincent another shot sans the ice. Vincent shot it straight back his eye's never leaving Yuffie.

"Okay, okay, wait, wait. WAIT" The blond said trying to contain herself "We aren't being fair! We can't just do this by looks we'd be shallow...."

"But, Haylie you ARE shallow." A red headed girl with bright blue eyes laughed.

"Shut your face Roxy! Anyways we have to make an informed decision. Like is HE...it....this thing a noble peace prize winner?" Haylie said waving the phone at Yuffie with her voice still cracking with laughter.

"Like six years running?" Roxy giggled.

"Nope that man has tried to destroy the planet not once, not twice but three times!" Yuffie exclaimed

"So great personality is out? Ugly here isn't winning points is he?" The Blond said.

"Okay okay wait, Does sexy cape boy like beat women? Have herpes or give girls a, you know good old fashioned raping?" the mousy brunette asked.

"As if he'd have to rape anyone." Roxy scuffed.

"No on the herpes and the rape. I've only ever seen him hit one girl and she ripped a whole in his chest almost offing him. He's actually quite the gentleman. Opens doors and the whole bit." Yuffie exclaimed with a hint of pride in her voice that only went unnoticed by Tifa whom smirked a little pouring more crown for Vincent who was now pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Poor Vincent he doesn't even have a clue.' Tifa thought to herself.

All the girls looked at one another. Haylie spoke up "So yeah it's a pretty a safe bet that each one of us would fuck that man ten ways form sunday."

"DING DING! Your answer is correct congratulations your all won yourselves a shot!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Tifa shots!"

"Of?" Tifa asked flatly.

"Hell anything!" Yuffie said with a smile still ignoring Vincent's death glare.

"That'a girl!" Cid yelled.

Tifa brought over the shot that she made while the girls and Yuffie chatted away the only thing that could really be deciphered was loud remarks about how gross Hojo was and jokes about where he'd like to put the his bunsen burner. Yuffie raised her shot glass with the other girl and looked at Tifa blankly.

"Tits MacGee?" Yuffie said flatly.

"Yes Yuffie?" Tifa shot back just as monotone, Tifa just loved all her nick names.

"Where's yours?!" Yuffie yelled and stamped her foot. Sometimes Yuffie was the little sister that Tifa never had and now wanted to give an atomic wedgy too.

"Uhhhhgg..." Tifa went and got herself a shot.

Yuffie raised her glass again now that she was fully pleased that she had one more partner in crime. "Here's to the men folk that save the world and open doors!" She tipped her glass up watching Vincent out of the corner of her eye whom was still glaring. Yuffie made a face after she was done. "Double D! what are you trying to kill us?!" All the girls were now coughing. Tifa had giving them Patron. "Oh well I'm out, bye ladies. Lover Face, put it on my tab." Yuffie said kissing Tifa on the cheek and grabbed her phone. Yuffie walked passed Cloud whom was now looking like a child sitting on his hands trying not to get in anymore trouble, falling in love made that man once so prone to brooding all day down right goofy at times. Vincent had his back turned towards her. She stopped as she grabbed her coat.

"Vinnie, you're not a monster your my friend, and I don't let anyone talk bad about my friends. Bye Cid, Bye Cloud." With that Yuffie left the bar out in to the rain. Vincent didn't move save for sinking in to his collar. Glaring down at the shot glass filled with whisky so many thoughts were running through his head mostly of embarrassment. He's thoughts were interrupted by Yuffie bursting back through to door with a fly ninja kick. "Oh yeah and IN YOUR FACE LUCRECIA!" Yuffie yelled both middle fingers in the air.

Haylie at the table stair in awe for a moment before saying "That woman is my effen hero!"

"IN YOUR FACE! I'M OUT!" With that Yuffie was gone. Vincent let out a sigh of seething rage he took his shoot then stood up.

"Vincent! Don't kill her, she means well.....most of the time." Tifa called out cleaning a table. Vincent didn't giver her so much as a backwards glance. "Yuffie, you've done it now." Tifa opened her phone about to text Yuffie that she should run or at the least to look out for a pissed off guy in a red cape. But quickly closed her phone, 'Let him find her, he won't know what to do with her when he does.' She smiled to herself.

-  
Author's notes: hope you enjoyed this I know I have yet to finish anyone thing on this site but this just popped in to my head and was dying to get out of my skull! I think I've now read every single Yuffietine on this flippin site....It's time I posted something. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie put her hood up it was lightly raining. The night air felt good on her skin at first but it was cold out and she didn't want to go to bed with wet hair tonight. She wiped her face as she hurried her pace home. The feeling of victory was short lived after she left the bar. As if her wet hair was what was really on her mind. She wiped face again and stopped in her tracks when she realized that it wasn't the rain. It had been a year and half since she'd cried she'd teared up a few times as she recalled but tears hadn't fell so she didn't really count it. Her breath caught on a quick inhale. "Damn it." She cursed her own weakness crying in the middle of the street on the way home was so, soooo, so very un-ninja of her.

A couple of men whom had just came out of a bar from the other side of the street came over to check on her. They were drunk but they didn't seem to have ill will. "Heyyyy you oo-kay?" One of them slurred actually looking concerned.

"Come on Frank, she most likely wants to be left alone." The other man side pulling his friend back he was a little to close to Yuffie's face with his beer breath.

"Greg just cuz you're not emotional doesn't mean everyone shuts everyone else out all the time. Oo-kay? OO-KAY!" Frank turned back to Yuffie and suddenly turned pale as if he'd seen a ghost. "Oooon second thought let's give her breathing room..." Frank said backing up slowly with he friend the two men then processed to run down the nearest street. Yuffie had stopped crying for a short time to realize in her drunken state she's not noticed someone was right behind her and judging by the two men exit it was someone big and scary.

'Great,' She thought, 'just the person I want to see while I'm standing in the middle of the street crying for no good reason.' Yuffie whipped her eyes before she turned to face him. Vincent was glaring down at her with a look that he usually saved for things that he shot at. She'd gotten that look a few times before but there was always a hint of playfulness behind it due to the fact that it was mostly over pranks and other good matured things of that kind. Not a full out attack on the women he loved and spent the last thirty plus years pining over. Yuffie waited for him to speak, she figured that she's said enough back in the bar. Vincent was still and silent for a very long time. Yuffie looked away and kept her gaze low, she felt like a child. She should, she thought to herself, she acted enough like one.

"Do they always let you walk home alone drunk?" Vincent said in an even tone that. He turned away from her a little as if Yuffie wasn't the only one bothered by the eye contact. Vincent was embarrassed, and angry but looking down on the 5'2 girl wearing a white caplet with cat ears he was finding it very hard to be either. Vincent for a moment wondered what had brought on Yuffie's tirade on his personal life and why was she crying after she'd obviously felt very good about what she had said and done.

"I'm fine." Yuffie said in a soft voice her eye's being shadowed by her hood. Vincent looked over at her hearing Yuffie's voice with such sadness in it caught him off guard. This was the same girl whom monologue as she walked into the room and called herself things like "Wutia's super ninja" and "The champion of the earth and sky" all in a non-joking manner. He saw her wet cheeks and a tear dripping from her chin. There was the strongest urge to wipe it a way but looking down again he thought better of it. The discomfort of wanting to touch someone for the first time in, hell since he could remember was a bit much. Even with Lucrica it was a slight brush of a hand or a hug, it simply never evolved in to a physical relationship he remember feeling shy and awkward. He'd never wanted to touch someone else in a intimate way like that before it shocked him and he didn't like the taste it left in his mouth. He turned away from her.

"I'll walk you home." Vincent said in his normal monotone voice as to not betray himself.

Yuffie quirked one of her brows as Vincent was headed in the wrong direction of her place. "Okay." She said again softly this time a bit more monotone herself walking off in the actual direction of her apartment. Vincent quickly realized rather dumbly that Yuffie wasn't behind him and was walking off in the other direction. He mentally smacked himself, he didn't even know where Yuffie lived. He was by her side walked with her in a flash of red like that hadn't just happened. Yuffie smiled to herself a little, she liked the fact that she could catch Vincent off guard like he sometimes did her. It was a comfort in some strange way.

They walked down the streets in a painful silence. Both Vincent and Yuffie could feel the tension between one another. As chatty as Yuffie was, and as organized and concise as Vincent was with his own thoughts either of them could find anything to say. Vincent had wanted to tell Yuffie that for once she should mind her own business, didn't she have a country to run, a prince to marry? He wanted to say something to that effect until he'd actually found her. Crying, Crying in the middle of the street then trying to hide it from him. Another regret the fact that he couldn't stay mad at the small ninja for the life of him. It was very hard to be mad at someone whom tried so very hard to make her friends smile through all the things that they've been through together. Death, disease, blood, loss and sorrow by the boat loads. Earlier in knowing their little ninja he had thought it was just her being a bit dense, but a pone further inspection of Yuffie's character in general, her cheeriness, her saying inappropriate things at very inappropriate times was all just a way for Yuffie to cope with anything and everything. Vincent supposed they all have their own ways of dealing with lose and sorrow and Yuffie's way was to try to distract from it in anyway she could. But tonight was different, tonight wasn't Yuffie's normal M.O..

"Why'd you do it?" they words flowed out of his mouth with out it seems his permission. It was so low that he'd hoped that she had heard him but alas she had.

"Do what?" Yuffie asked trying to ask naive but then sighing as if to cave in her normally iron will. "Make a jack-ass of myself tonight looking like a jealous little girl? Or have so many shots with Cid and Cloud?" She said never turning to look at him. A fact which he thanked what ever gods there wear left standing.

"I suppose both....I just don't see what I have to do with you, I suppose." It didn't even sound right coming out of his lips the moment he said it.

Yuffie stop dead in her tracks it was like the words he had just said to her were playing on full volume in her head over and over a billion times per second. "I just don't see what I have to do with you". Vincent had walked ahead a few paces before he's noticed that she'd stopped walking with him the rain was still falling all around them making it feel perhaps more intimate than the setting really was.

Vincent had stared at her for a long moment trying to thing of just the right thing to say he really hadn't meant that like how it had most likely sounded. He looked at the ground being ashamed that he was as old as he was and still couldn't mange to say the right things. How long had he been on this earth now? Almost sixty something years and he still couldn't talk to women? Sad very sad.

"Vincent, you're right." The simple statement made Vincent still with shock. Yuffie was looking off to her side in an almost passive manner her normally bright eyes dull and a little red. Yuffie turned head to now face him looking him over. "Good bye Vincent Valentine." Something about those words seemed so permanent, so .....forever.

Yuffie walked passed Vincent just as she did he grabbed her arm. "Yuffie...." As her eyes shot to him, he realized just then he didn't have a game plan after that. So they just stared at each other each one trying to convey all the tiny little emotions that had snuck into their lives over the years. Neither of them for the live of them could name a one.

There was a scream that broke the trance that they were in. Both were silently grateful for the intrusion on their little moment. Running side by side towards the screams which had stopped right after they'd broke out in to a run. Vincent knew what that meant he could smell it in the air, death. He looked over at the tiny ninja, the look of determination written all over her face. They turned the corner they were met with a wall that would have slowed down any normal humans but both Vincent and Yuffie where up and over it in a span of a heart beat. As they landed they were met with a gruesome sight a woman lying on the ground in pieces a small child curled in a ball crying ready for what seemed the same fate.

Not on their watch, Yuffie thought coldly. They're were five Deepground soldiers and six Deepdogs before they even had a chance to draw they're weapons two of the soldiers fell to the ground with throwing knifes planted right in there skulls. Yuffie ran up on the others running on the side of the building's wall gun fire barely missing her. Yuffie landed a kick with the full weight of her body straight in soldier number three landing him on his back firing his gun in the air wildly, Yuffie not one to waste an opportunity pushed his gun slightly above his head aiming it at soldier number four.

Vincent made quick work of the all six of the Deepdogs shooting each one right in between the eyes, then finally the last soldier who's gun was raised at Yuffie ready to fire, he never got the chance. Yuffie bent down and retrieved her two throwing knifes she looked over at Vincent. "Thanks." 'Even if I don't have anything to do with you,' Yuffie added silently.

Yuffie and Vincent's attention was drawn to a slight movement, the child had shifted slightly. It was a little girl no old than maybe six her light brown hair had blood plastering it to her tiny face, her eye's looked as if they were going to pop from her skull with shock and fear. Yuffie walked over to her removing the hood of her cloak for the first time reveling her face Yuffie moved herself in between the little girl and the pieces of what may have been the child's mother.

"Can you stand?" Yuffie's voice wasn't the gentle coddling Vincent had expected from her. It was almost cold, something he prayed he had nothing to do with. "Did you hear me? Stand up." The child was gasping for air as she was choking back tears pushing herself up to stand all the while clutching on to a small cloth purse twisting it nervously in her tiny hands. She was straining not at Yuffie but passed her to were her mother laid in a pieces. Yuffie knelt down to eye level with the little girl.

"Look at me." Yuffie said her voice was unreadable, very unlike Yuffie. Yuffie removed her cloak and placed it around her small shoulders the girls blue eyes finally met Yuffie's gray ones. "You're gonna walk away from all this and from here on out, everything else is a cake walk. Trust me." The girl slowly nodded and took Yuffie's hand. Yuffie walked slowly towards the exit of the ally way with the girl's hand in her own they walked hand in hand over the bodies of the Deepground soldiers all the while the little girl looking straight ahead the whole time, Yuffie's cloak dragging bit on the ground around the little girl. When they got to the end of the ally way Yuffie reached down and picked the girl to carry her. Her little hand encircled around Yuffie's neck that's when the girl burred her face in Yuffies neck and sobbed. Yuffie simply kept walking, had Vincent not had enhancement to all of his senses he wouldn't have heard Yuffie's quite whisper to girl in her arms. "You did so good, my little warrior." The girl replied by squeezing Yuffie's neck a little more.

Vincent heard sirens in the distance. He could only hope it was for this mess. The last of the Deepground soldiers would pop up in random places mostly in the Midgar ruins and here in Edge. As far as Vincent knew they attacked at random now leaderless and un-organized, a blessing and a curse really. With a leader they at least had goals missions and objectives they were predictable. Leaderless however they simply formed small teams like these ones and attacked seemly at random. So pointless and wasteful. He felt like shooting them all again, three of the demons agreed Chaos in true to form chuckled and said 'Only if your going to make a hat out of one of their skulls'

'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard' Hell Masker chimed in.

'Uh....thanks?' Vincent thought skeptically.

'He'd need at least two of their skulls to make a god hat.' Hell Masker said simply as the other demons howled with laughter. It was like a demonic Muppet's show going on in his that he couldn't turn off. He simply groaned at their bad jokes. After thirty some years he was learning to deal with them and they him.

The sirens where finally here. 'Just in time to be the clean up crew...' Vincent thought wryly to himself. Vincent for a moment wondered here Yuffie had taken the girl. He guessed he would catch up with her later after he was done here. 'Ever the reluctant hero, aren't we?' Chaos jeered.

'Can it or I won't kill anything for a week.' Everything in his was quite save for a whine from Gailian. Really? That's what finally got them to shut up? He'd have to think about taking up hunting.

"Freeze! Don't move!" Vincent sighed. 'Here we go.' It would be 30 minutes until they "let" him go from the questioning. He was getting a call on his cell just as he went to go find Yuffie.

He answered not saying a word. "Vincent, Yuffie told me what happened are you unharmed?" Shelk had a way with words. She was in the running for being just as awkward with human interaction as himself.

"Yes." Vincent answered simply.

"Reeve would like to see you. The officers data has been up load and I've begun to analyze. I don't think that this was a random attack. There are too...."

"Shelk?" Vincent stopped her. If he didn't he'd be on the phone for 20 more minutes.

"Yes Vincent?"

"Why are you awake? It's almost 3 in the morning." Vincent wasn't normally one to ask questions.

"I told you Yuffie called."

"And you answered?" The last time he checked Yuffie and Shelk weren't exezclly friends.

"It's my job. I'm WRO's Data Analyst specialist and have to work with the head intelligence which is Yuffie. That and she brings me fun things and makes me leave the house." Shelk said as if Vincent should have known better.

"Hmmp, I see. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone. 'Is there anyone on the face of this planet that she can't charm?' Vincent started making his way to the WRO headquarters. And tonight was going to be a relaxing night catching up with friends, Vincent mused to himself, then again nothing was ever planned when it came to Yuffie Kisaragi.

I feel like quoting bad boys two Shit just got real. Thanks for reading! Thanks to YuffieValtine2010 for reviewing! Please review and stuff.  
Thank you Channeth for pointing that out to me! Lol! It was pretty sweet typo. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seventh Heaven was dim and quite with only one light coming from a small lamp from behind the bar when Yuffie entered. Tifa was sitting down doing some paper work for both the bar and Cloud's delivery company. Tifa turned to look at Yuffie "Is that her?" Tifa's brow knitting together with worry.

Yuffie shifted the girls weight in her arms abit. "Yeah. She had one hell of a night. Poor thing." The little girl had long ago passed out after a medical team had checked her over. Yuffie had never left her side but at this point she had to, Shelk and Reeve had called a WRO meeting that was at this point starting with out the head of intellagence.

"She's not the only one." Tifa smirked.

"Har har har, Boobs." Yuffie said flatly.

"I'm just saying." Tifa simply said walking to the stairs.

"He hates me now..." Yuffie said eyes to the floor. "...Or at the very least is more indiffent to my very existance. Sucks."

"I think you would have been just fine had you not, I don't know, ninja kicked through the door telling the love of his life that's incased in mako cyrstal 'in you're face' with both middle fingers in the air." Tifa said looking down at the small child in her arms smiling slightly. "As amazing as that was."

Yuffie chuckled to herself a bit. "Yeah it was pretty good."

Tifa turned to her friend of years now. "Yuffie honey, everything will work it's self out. One way or the other. Any info on what the Deepground soldiers where doing in Edge?"

"No I left and came right over here, Shelk sent me two messages that I haven't read yet." Yuffie said looking down at her phone.

"She's like a one woman reseach team that one." Tifa mused.

"Makes my job easier." Yuffie said indifferently with a shrug turned to leave, she was already late and Reeve was going to kill her for dropping the girl off before questioning. That little girl had been through enough at this point in time, even if she'd been a freaking warrior about it, Yuffie mused to herself. "I'll come back and check on the little warrior later."

"Little Warrior, uh? Does Little Warrior have a name?" Tifa said stoking a wayward piece of hair out of girls sleeping face.

"Not that I know of yet. See ya, Teff" With that Yuffie was gone leaving Tifa to climb the stairs of Seven Heaven to put Little Warrior to bed.

The cold air of the now early morning was giving Yuffie her second wind on her way to WRO headquares. She didn't use streets this time, streets where for suckers the city was her own personal jungle gym and the extra blood and flow of her body took her mind off her very busy night. Where had the night gone? It was now four thrity and it didn't look like she was gonna be sleeping any time soon. Which was fine by her it slowing down ment she'd have to think. The key is if you don't stop moving, you don't have to think. It was a coping mechianism she's used since she was little. The other key was to know that you don't really cope with anything emotionally and be okay with it.

Speaking of which, 'Why did he have to come back? It would be easy if he never showed up at random at all.' Yuffie thought bitterly. A pain in her cheast let her know that Vincent wasn't the person she was angry with. Yuffie's feet hit the roof of WRO headquarders with the awful taste of emberassment and angry in her mouth just as her phone rang. It was Shelk. Yuffie answered not breaking her stride to the roof top door Yuffie answered. "Yes Shnook'ems?"

"It is you that's on the roof correct?" Shelk's voice was flat as always as she asked.

"It is indeed Shnook'ems." Yuffie was now inside the building making her way to confrence room 2. Reeve for some reason favored this room when he was woken up in the middle of the night. Reeve was great leader but he was weirdly eccentric, a fact which made Shelk melt Yuffie had noticed. Every time Reeve did something that made no damn sense, ran around in a redictious outfit because "it helped him think", or laughed abit too loud Shelk would get a slight smile on her face. It was cute but it also made Yuffie feel third wheel durning meetings that she HAD to be at.

"Was the frount door dysfunctional?" Shelked asked.

"Nope frount door's are for sissies and jellyfishes." Yuffie replied moving quitely around the second floor.

"I see, you may reconsider that remark when you see whom just came threw the floor door." Yuffie hung up the phone as she burst through the door.

"You called HIM?" Shelk look up as Yuffie stormed in the confrence room. Shelk didn't look shocked, Reeve however was starteled enough to drop some of his paper work when he pratically jump out of the seat next to Shelk.

"He's apart of WRO, like it or not and as of now he is apart of this investgation. Plus he is one of the few people other than yourself and I that are familer with deepground, their inner working and how to disbatch them." Shelk rambled off not looking as Yuffie started pacing back and forth. "Besides you two work well together."

Yuffie stopped in her tracks. 'That little trader! My own idiot words used against me! AGGGHHHGRR!' Yuffie thought to her self. " I didn't need help with this Reeve." Yuffie said trying to sound calm.

"Yuffie he was at the scene of the attack, any help and information we can get we'll gladly take." Reeve said in his normal up beat tone.

"That's right Lass and if you dinna like it you can hit the road!" Cait Sith pipped in hopping up on the table pointing at Yuffie.

Yuffie looked calmly at Reeve. "Reeve so help me. I have had zero sleep, been shot at and had to carry a now orphaned little girl from the murder scene of her mother." Yuffie pointed at Cait Sith, "So you have five seconds to turn that freakin' gaelic nightmare of a cat off before I blow a whole in the wall doing it for you!"

"Okay, okay." Reeve put up his hands in the air. "Now is not the time to loose our cool now is it Yuffie?" No one could quite send her in a violent rage quite like Reeve when trying to calm her down. She could feel her eye start to twich. She pinched the brige of her noise and metally started coundting backwards from 100, hopefully by the time she got to the 70's the urge to kill will have faided.

The door behind her opened, Yuffie didn't have to turn around to know who it was, she could feel it in the air of the room he smelled of gun powder and rain. She raised her head an looked at Shelk. "Do you have the file for this yet?"

"Almost." Shelk nodded, her and Yuffie had now gotten to the point in their friendship that they didn't have to say much to get things done.

"Email it. I'll be in my office." Yuffie said as she stormed out past both Reeve and Vincent, careful to not make eye contact with either of them. Yuffie to both Reeve's and Vincent's surprise didn't slam the door on her way out.

"So would you like to tell us what happened?" Shelk said turning away from her computer screne.

"I thought you had the police report I was fairly detailed..."

"Between yourself and Yuffie I mean, not the Deepground rouge attack." Shelk expresstion still blank as ever but with a knowing look that shouldn't be on the face of someone whom looked as youngh as she did. Which with new treatments of horomones and healing matria Shelk looked about 14 to 15 now and just as tall as Yuffie, much to Yuffie's dismay.

Vincent shifted abit. He didn't even know where to begin about what happened tonight between himself and Yuffie. Come to think about it, what the hell had happened? Finally he answered with the best answer he could think of. "I suppose we had an agurment."

"And...?" Shelk quirked one brow up.

"..." Vincent turned and walked out of the room. This was his normal tactic when he didn't know how to answer things, he'd heard it made him seem mysterious or oh so very anti-hero however it always made him feel like a coward.

"Well that was very informative." Shelk said dryly as Vincent left the room. Reeve chuckled softly and shook his head. Shelk flipped open her phone and started texting Yuffie.

/Heads up my friend Blinky is on the move./ Shelk smiled and felt like giving herself a pat on the for remembering there code names for the some of the boys. Yuffie and Shelk had named them after the packman ghost. Vincent had been easy Blinky the red one, who's real name in the game was Shadow so it was a no brainer. However the rest of the gang a bit harder for them to settle on, they had finaully (after weeks of debate) decided on Cid as Clyde, Reeve as Pinky, and Cloud as Inky. They didn't know why they needed code names for everyone and thing that was just something they did or more or less, something that Yuffie made her do. It was...fun.

****  
Okay sorry it's been a minute I just got kinda lost in planning out the story and not actually writing it if that makes any sense. But if there's anyone out there that wants to beta for me I'm sure you've all noticed that I need one like super bad! I'd really love feed back of any kind, like hey you should do this with your story or any promts. Anyways thanks for reading! Leia1 


	4. Chapter 4

I am SSOOOOO Sorry for the long wait on this I must have rewritten this scene like ten times! Uhg! I was feeling like my OC's were kinda taking over. Let me know what you guys think. Mauh!

Yuffie was pacing in her office. Everything was quite save for the sound of her own foot steps when. "Ding!". Yuffie opened her phone and started reading the messages all from Shelk but it was the last one that caught her attentions /Heads up my friend Blinky is on the move./

"Crap." Yuffie muttered to herself. She sat down in chair and turned on her computer typing in her pass word hope Shelk sent the files over to her she she at least looked busy if he wanted to talk her. The first rule to running anything an looking official is to always be signing something of jotting something down it made others feel like they were interrupting you and your VERY important work.

Yuffie clicked into her email and with a soft "ah-ha" began reading Shelk's report of the case file. Furrowing and making faces to herself as Shelk had made her typical dry sarcastic remarks in the report such as /...the WRO officers on the scene appeared to have been involved in a verbal combat prior to the conflict with the DGS's and DGD's.../ and /...Yuffie has taken the female child to an unspecified location without following proper.../

"Real cute Shelk." Yuffie was now grumbling to herself.

Then something in the report of the second officer caught Yuffie's eye /Officer Jakins questioned the husband shortly after the attack sighting that he hadn't seen either his daughter or his wife in quite sometime, Officer Jakins failed to report how long 'some time' exactly is. Further questioning is recommend.../

"Well no duh." This was Yuffie's favorite part of a mission next to finishing one. Rounding up her team. She had 16 special opps members of the WRO to chose from and she had helped train them all. 16 of WRO's deadliest solders at her beck and call, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't drunk with power at moments like these. She'd only need 4 or so. Whom did she want to bother this early it was still only 6am. She scrolled threw her phone book adding names to her mass text. Smirking and slightly giggling to herself as she sent off the text about the last one in the office for their debriefing would only be going on a missions that involved office supplies.

Yuffie loved her team but when you were a 5'2 princess that people would describe as "cute", sometimes having the trained killers that work under you have a heavy dose of fear every now and again was a good thing. A light knock on the door pulled Yuffie out of her thoughts as she jerked her eyes away from her phone and there standing in the door way like an awkward 16 year old, was the one person that she really didn't want to see right now. She could feel the bags forming under her eyes and she had yet to freshen up from her night of drinking and battle. So needless to say when you smell of booze and blood you don't really want to find yourself around someone with super human senses. Just sayin'.

"May I come in?" Vincent asked in a polite tone. He was genuinely asking and it make Yuffie want to throw something heavy at his head for some reason.

"You're a part of WRO, Shelk and Reeve love to point out so I don't see why not." Yuffie lifted her chin and looked down at her laptop scene starting to type nothing at first then opening a chat window with Shelk the only person to be awake at this un-godly hour that she could talk to. She learned this trick from her father, act like your busy and someone will say what ever the hell it is and be on their marry way with out too much fuss. That and it makes most people nerves. 'Let him screwworm.' Yuffie mused to herself.

"Are you willing to talk to me?" Again with the polite tone that was bound to send her into a violent rage, just like his brooding.

"I'm responding to you aren't I?" Yuffie quirked her brow up still not looking up at him.

/The Great Ninja Yuffie: Blinky is in my fucking office. Why is Blinky in my fucking office/

"That's hardly what I meant." Vincent was now idly looking around the room hoping for Yuffie to talk as she had always been the one to break a silence before. If there was one thing you could normally count on Yuffie for it was chatter.

/Transparent: I told you he was on the move. You being shocked right now is simply confusing to me./

Yuffie sucked in a large amount of air and exhaled it shraply. "Well what did you mean?" She was sure Vincent could see the vain throbbing in her temple.

/The Great Ninja Yuffie: I'm not skocked I'm pissed there's a difference. I'm only shocked by that mans gall! Yeah I said it, GALL I used the word Gall in a sentence THAT is how pissed I am! D8 ! /

"I meant about what you said at the bar." Vincent didn't miss the fact that Yuffie visible tensed at the mention of earlier or well at this point last night.

"What about your ex?" Yuffie lowered her chin slightly.

/Transparent: What happened? Ps did you call your team already?/

"I think you know." Vincent stepped closer to the desk eying her intently almost daring her to meet his heavy gaze. He crossed his arms watching the young woman's tiny slender hands type furiously eyes glued to her screen.

/The Great Ninja Yuffie: I may or may not have taken a poll at Tifa's bar about Vincent and Hojo...maybe... kinda...sorta./

"Nope no idea what you're talking about." Yuffie said still clicking away on her key board. 'Not gonna look up...Not gonna look, nope not a peek...' Yuffie sang to herself in her head.

Vincent's heavy gaze was now morphing in to a full blown glare. "Yes about my ex..." Vincent said slowly in a low dangerous tone, the politeness of the earlier part of the conversion now lost.

/Transparent: YOU WHAT? Why? I thought you liked breathing./

"I was simply telling you that you've been mistaken, for a very, very very." Yuffie paused for effect. "Very long time." Yuffie smirked to herself. She had still keept her eyes on the screen. She mentally patted herself on the back for it.

/The Great Ninja Yuffie: cmeamcieauifuckhfeiah! He was doing the 'oh I'm a monster!', 'No one will ever love a monster.' sad, sad, SAD, cry, cry CRY someone call the god damn waaammbulance! 'What fool would have me now' Now that I think of it he had a point!/

"That wasn't what you where doing." Vincent said seething with rage keeping his tone still even.

/Transparent: Are you sure the reason you aren't a little angry is the fact that he in a round about way called you a fool?/

Yuffie crossed her arms and sat back in her chair sighing closing her eyes. 'Shelk I hate you.' Yuffie. "I told you. I don't let people bad mouth my friends. Although next time I seeing as I have nothing to do with you. I'll save my remarks. Happy?" Yuffie said while the sound of clicking of her fingers against the keyboard increased, slowly wearing on Vincent's patients.

/The Great Ninja Yuffie: Hardly, after all he told me himself that I have nothing to do with him. Which is fine it's not like we've saved the world the together three times over or anything...oh wait that's right.../

Vincent felt like releasing Gailian in that instant, to date there has only been enemies that made him feel like he needed to shoot something in face. Yuffie however was pushing him she was acting like her nickname in Avalanch, a brat. Vincent tore his eyes off her small form, she still had yet to even look at him. It took all of his self control to not through her damn laptop against the wall. She had made light of his very dark past in front of all of their friends as if it was some kind of drinking game. Then had the nerve to act like she was the slighted one. Her actions confused and railed him up at the same time. Had Vincent not been so angry he would have been able to see that he was reacting out of embarrassment due to the truth of Yuffie's words.

"Happy? . . . ." The question it self was offensive to him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the wall he sank further into his callor.

/Transparent: Oh my. He said that did he? Reeve wants to know if you called your team already./

/The Great Ninja Yuffie: Yes I called my team, four. Rivers, Mutt, Asakawa, and Harris. And yes he sure did./

Vincent looked back at Yuffie she still had yet to look at him. He slowly placed his hand on back of Yuffie's screen slowly closing her laptop. Yuffie didn't make a move to stop him just stared at his hand still on her desk.

"Happy?" even without yelling or even slightly raising his voice she knew he was furious with her. That thought alone was enough to make Yuffie narrow her eyes. Any other time she might find it funny glaring at his hand and not looking him the face to properly glare at him but right now the fact that he was backing her into a corner like this with zero sleep was pissing her off. She didn't want to have this talk right now she didn't want the soldiers she helped train to see her upset and god forbid see their fearless leader cry.

Suddenly Yuffie's eyes shot up to final meeting his. "What would like me to say? That I'm sorry for what I said? Because I'm not." Each one of her words were low and if Yuffie had not been seated in front of him he would have never guessed those words had flown from the mouth of the bratty ninja princess. Vincent was taken aback by her bold declaration and had he been anyone else the emotion would have been painted all over his face. But he was Vincent his face was mask there was no way that anyone could... "Why is that so shocking?" Yuffie half yelled.

"I didn't say anything..." Vincent hissed through his teeth. Maybe he wasn't as hard to read as he thought or at least not to the girl that fallowed him around as much as she could since she was sixteen.

The tension in the room was thick but was sliced through as three WRO special opps burst threw the door all panting heavily. All three of them screaming "Here!"

Yuffie smirked her plan had worked they where all here in record timing Harris, Asakawa, Rivers...and wait.

"Where the hell is Mutt?" Yuffie glared noticing Asakawa smirking slightly hands in his pockets his watuiese eyes sparkling with mischief.

Just them a brunette man with a build similer to Clouds burst into the room a dog flanking him. "Damn it Asakawa! Only you'd carry dog treats on you just to fuck with me!" The dog seemed to bark happily earning a glare from Mutt.

"I merely happened to have something for your pet and was reminded when I saw you in the hallway." Asakawa simply smiled up at the man that all but toward over him.

"You threw the fucking thing in the other direction yelling 'fetch' you ass hat!" Mutt bellowed waving his arms dramatically in the air.

"Shut the Hell up both of you, we're here to get a mission not listen to both of you idiots bicker like children!" Harris reminded Vincent of Tifa when angry. Her sandy blond hair matched her eyes and she was only a little taller than Yuffie.

"Yuffie, if they're done. It would appear we are ready to be debriefed on this mission." It was Rivers that chimed in this time he didn't have the patients for bull shit that it seemed all of team mates seemed so found of. He's tall frame stood straight and ridged his light blue eyes shape on his pale face framed with blue black hair. His statement seemed to earn him a glare from Mutt, a simple shrug from Asakawa, and Yuffie didn't miss the slight blush that creeped on to Harris' cheeks.

"Go into conference room 2. I'll be right in." Yuffie said hoping her voice was neutral as possible.

"Oh be right in, eh?" Mutt chucked looking over at Vincent. "Take. Your. Time." he ended with a wink and pointing his finger at Yuffie. Yuffie could only glare, she was so happy that it was that idiot that lost the race into the office this morning. 'I hope Mutt likes paper clips! Fucking asshole!'

"Idiot!" Harris screamed punching Mutt in the head. "Get out of here!" Asakawa tired to hide a smile fallowing Mutt and Harris out of the room. Rivers did nothing but glare after his teammates.

Vincent hadn't even know what to make of the four of them. These were WRO's finest? He could only blink. A sudden and very unwelcome fear for Yuffie's safety washed over him. Even in his anger with her Vincent had a hard time actually wishing harm apone deceivingly delicate girl before him. He watched as Yuffie reopened her laptop. Vincent once again fought the urge to break the small computer.

"...and printing..." Yuffie murmured to herself all too aware that Vincent was still in the room. "That's the team we'll be working with on this mission. You should go get to know who you're going to working with. Unless your don't want to have anything to do with them either. Then your can talk to Reeve." Yuffie couldn't help herself really she couldn't. Now after all this time of pent up emotions, it seems she opened her very own Pandora's box of them

"We'll talk about this later." Vincent glared not wanting to just let the issue die.

"Funny that would require you actually saying something." Yuffie turned her back towards him stubbornly. She felt Vincent leave the room, not that he made a sound so much as she felt the air clear a little more. 'Less thick.' she thought to herself. Emotions that where unwelcome at the time tried to well up inside her. Fear: that she just lost a friend, longing: that she was someone else internally and that things were just easier when it came to them, and a small speck of sarrow: that she knew and had always known that it was little more than hopeless.

Yuffie sighed and gather the paper work and zip drive she'd prepared for her team, she gritted her teeth, '...and Vincent.' The day hadn't even started yet she was already sick of it.  



End file.
